


Whatever It Takes

by Compendius



Series: Pride and Envy [3]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alpha Catra (She-Ra), Alpha Scorpia (She-Ra), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Catra (She-Ra) Needs a Hug, Catra (She-Ra)-centric, F/F, Family Drama, Omega Entrapta (She-Ra), Omega Shadow Weaver (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24495325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compendius/pseuds/Compendius
Summary: Anything Adora can do, Catra can do better. Including escape the Horde...with some help of course.
Relationships: (One-sided) Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra), Entrapta/Scorpia (She-Ra), past Adora/Catra (She-Ra) - Relationship
Series: Pride and Envy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765627
Comments: 5
Kudos: 49





	Whatever It Takes

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own She-Ra but I am Gay for it<3

Entrapta yelps in surprise as a knapsack collides with her head. 

“Whatever fit in that is what you can take with you,” Catra says while prowling and marching up to Scorpia.

The taller woman lights up when she sees that her kitten’s come back safe. “Catra! Thank goodness, you’re here. I was so worried about you!!!”

For once, the feline delinquent doesn’t fight the other Force Captain’s bone-crushing hug. It’s not the most uncomfortable embrace she’s had today. “We’re leaving in three days” she says with no room for argument.

“Oh...Okay. But to where?”

“The Rebellion,” Catra sighs in defeat as she gives an almost-sneer.

A knowing look glints in Scorpia’s eyes as a smirk graces her lips. She renews her squeeze. “I’m so proud of you!” The coo in her voice is so sincere it's enough to make anyone Wretch.

The Magicat’s hackles raise not only at the extra embrace but- “You knew!?”

“You smelled like pain and despair when we retreated,” the white-haired Alpha’s smile turns sad. “You weren’t angry; you were heartbroken. And when I caught a whiff of a pregnant Omega....Well you weren’t really focusing on fighting anyone else out there.” 

That’s when Catra catches the barely suppressed scent of “heartbreak” as the bigger woman put it. 

All this time Catra’s tried her best to ignore the other Alpha’s crush. For what feels like the dozenth time today, she’s disappointed in herself. She knows how painful rejection is. The feelings practically imprinted on her DNA. “Scorpia…” What can she say at this point that wouldn’t make it worse? “Thanks…”

Scorpia releases her. “‘Course, Wildcat.”

Naturally, Entrapta undercuts the moment. 

“I’m afraid I’m lost,” she butts in. “Why are we leaving all this behind?” Her hands gesture wildly to the Technological haven they’ve come to know as their sanctuary.

Catra pinches the bridge of her nose and looks to Scorpia, “Can you? Because I can't deal with her right now.” She begins to move toward the exit.

“Sure but where are ya going?”

Heterochromatic eyes look over their masters’ shoulders, “I have another headache to deal with as long we’re still here.” They flash red before she continues to tomp out of the room.

Scorpia nods before turning to Entrapta with a smile, “You like tiny food, right Entrapta? Well, how would you like to get the chance to observe a tiny Catra!?” Her claws gesture outwards with wonderment and grandeur. 

“Go on,” Entrapta purrs with hearts in her eyes. 

The Force Captain chuckles. Even if people aren’t her thing, the Geek Princess is still an Omega at heart.

***

“Soups on,” Catra mutters. Then she proceeds to let said soup drop on the floor of her former teacher’s cell.

Shadow Weaver looks up at her, not exactly feeling loss at the chance to eat the food that strongly resembles septic sludge. That doesn't make the bit any less stale. “Why do you insist on delivering my meals to me, personally?”

“I just like seeing you in chains,” Catra shrugged.

Shadow weaver surprisingly lets loose the less menacing laughter her protégé has ever heard, "Be honest there’s another Omega you’d love to see in chains much more than I.”

“...”

The Sorceress leans back against the wall of her cage. 

Silence passes for a few seconds too long and Catra doesn’t know why she lets it slip, “I’m getting out of here.” In response, Shadow weaver does something that makes the younger woman’s fur stand on end.

So removes her mask and looks at her with her own eyes, “So you finally realized it, did you?”

Catra’s eyes explode with Crimson, “Why did everyone else know about my cub before me?!”

“You were distracted,” the witch supplies while smiling ruefully. “I have experience with that too. Calm down; know one else knows.” 

“How could you tell? It had to have just happened before Adora left!” 

“We Omegas know almost immediately when we’ve been inseminated. Adora’s heir had changed. There was a nervousness, one that was fairly obvious to one of her own kind.Why did you think I was trying so hard to get her back?” 

“Why didn’t you say anything?!” 

“It wasn’t my place Omega’s don’t always choose their cubs father,” Shadow Weaver says with a gentle veil overcoming green and distorted eyes, “but we have the right to choose what to do about it and who knows about it.” 

Catra’s hackles lower at the softness in her mentor’s voice. Why didn’t she show that softness to her in all these years. “Why did you treat me the way you did?”

“I see myself in you,” the witch hums thoughtfully. “I wasn’t born to power like Adora was. I had to struggle, to fight for it. I didn’t see why it should be different for you.”

“Don’t compare us!” Catra punches the cell wall. “I am nothing like you! You are bitter, old, and weak!!!” Red eyes stare at the woman through clawed fingers. 

“Would you like to point out that the sky is red, next?” The hag chuckles. She turns her mask over in her hands for a moment. “But you may actually be right. Unlike me, you choose to grip what is truly yours with your own hands. Not for power, but for home.” The witch takes the burden of standing up for what feels like the first time in a long time. “How do you plan on leaving?”

Catra has to shake away the stupor of her "mother"-figure’s words, “I’m going to meet Sparkles in the Whispering Woods 3 nights and 2 days from now. What’s it matter to you?” She spits.

“I’m coming with you.”

“Like hell-”

“I have a way of getting us out of here that doesn’t involve the risk of being shot at.”

The cat Growls in frustration because that honestly sounds like a really tempting offer, “Let’s say I believe you, that I trust you-” _Fat Chance._ “-what do you get out of this besides the obvious? Nothing is ever straight-forward with you.” 

“Yet another thing we share,” Shadow Weaver teases before her eyes start brimming with determination . “There’s someone I have to see with my own eyes besides Adora. Until I do, I can’t allow myself to die.”

The Magicat’s a bit confused as well as skeptical. “Did you used to screw Angella?” Seems like a power move the witch would have made. 

The ominous woman snorts, bemused. “Fanciful thinking! No, no. But it is someone just as invaluable to the Rebellion. They’re going to want to find him just as badly.”

Catra actually considers it in spite of her scoff. As much as she doubts Shadow Weaver deserves to leave here, she’s not in a position where she can afford to turn down anything that could butter up the rebels at this point. She nods.

“Alright, old-woman. Let’s go catch up with the blonde dork.”


End file.
